UE Exalted
Among Titans Campaign Setting This is a work in process. The values for specific variables among various rule's are subject to alteration thru play testing. This is a private work, resulting in a limited play test environment. Suggestion's from outside's are welcome, either on my talk page, or on discussion page's.) This is a story setting for GURPS 4ed that blends elements from Exalted, Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Warmachine/Hordes, and pretty much anything else I have found interesting or a player has expresses interest in. The project started as an attempt to create an alternative Exalted Rule set that would better represent literary and lower powered heroic epics. =Index= Links to all major setting topics. =God Hand Alliance= Story focuses on the activities of a diverse group of PC's employed as part of the God Hand Alliance. The God' Hand Alliance is a qusi-military organization made up of a motly group of disgraced soldiers, mercenarys, never do well, and a hardcore of highly skilled, dedicated and disciplined special operations soldiers. This group is a secret off shoot of the Cyganr special operations division, it is a second chance for potentaialy usefull soldier to redeam themselves and a chance for other skilled but unaligned individuals to gain wealth, contract and potential power. Membership in the GHA is by invite only. Those invited are often give little choice other than summary execuation, a fate that finds some of them none the less. On the realm scale (nation to nation) the GHA is offically and independant nation made up of rugged settlers who are attempting to drag civilization back in the Fields of Ghenna, kicking and screaming. All speical opperatives of the GHA have been given a colony charter by the Cyganr Crown. This charter gives them the right to claim all lands that surround any site within the Fields of Ghenna that the group secures. This grant entitles them to the ownership of the lands, the right to control usage and collect rent on those lands, and the right to judge both high and low crimes. The GHA is lead by a council of noble intent (the PC's) who advise and assist the official head of the budding nation, Couragous Septer. All PC's at this point in time are considered to be landed Nobles of the yet to be named nation. This is all of course the official on paper version of the situation, in reality things are far more complicated. In reality Courage was voleenteered for leadership and is not hughly thrilled to be the one in charge, but on the upside he can be assured of his place first in line for the gilloteen should things go wrong. The regency exists as the sufferenece and for the purposes of the two larger powers connected to it creation, Cygnar and the Jade Kingdom. =Character Creation Guidelines= GURPS character creation guidelines and restrictions =What You Need to Know= Basic setting and rules information that new players should be familiar with. Includes a very basic history of Creation. (the setting) =House Rule= Warmachine and Horde Conversions Warmachine and Hordes materail translated into the GURPS ruleset. Above link leads to the faction page which contains all the unit write-ups completed so far. Templates and Meta-Traits Templates and Meta-Traits to represent select Warmachine and Hordes unit abilities, races, and character classes. Warlocks and Warcasters Special Rules for Warlocks and Warcastesrs. Command Effects Rules for Commanders, Standard Bearers, Officers, Tactics, Orders. =Detailed History: What Came Before= This is the world history of the setting in detail. It is much longer and goes into greater detail than the history on the new player page. It also covers a much broader subject matter. =Creatures= The various being's of Creation. Includes Gods, Demons, Fae, Elementals, Exalts, Mortals, Enlightened Mortals, Non-human Races, etc. This information may have inaccuracies or holes that reflect the PC's current knowledge of there world. =World Elements= Various aspects of Creation, contains NPC's, Locations, etc. Much of this information is specific to my games, but some details general changes to setting history that reflect the altered rule set. Category:UE Category:UE Rules